Of Love and Magic
by MiraSkyfury
Summary: AU. Merlins magic is discovered by Arthur, And Arthur begs Merlin to cast a spell that will reveale His true Love.
1. Chapter 1

"MELIN!" Arthur's cry reached Merlin. The Warlock jerked up his head and sighed. He stood up and walked out heading towards Arthur's room. He opened the door and said.

" Yes?"

" What happened here?" Arthur waved around at the clutter.

" A wild buffalo esacaped and found it's way up the Stairs and into your room." Merlin said.

" Really. And I suppose you opened the Door and let him out. What really happened."

" Uther was searching your room."

" Why?"

" He is searching everyones rooms."

" Why?"

" Because there is a magician loose in the castle."

" Yes... I'll believe that when I see the Buffalo. Merin what did I tell you about being lazy."

" Not to be."

" Yes. Now clean this up and then polish my boots. " Arthur turned to leave.

" Uh. Where are you going?"

" Hunting if you have to know." Arthur called back. Merlin sighed and Looked around. He started picking up the Room.


	2. Chapter 2

" What Are you doing?" Gauis asked. The Armor clattered to the floor. " What if I had been someone else?"

" I would have been killed."

" Exactly." The pyshicain stared at him.

" What?" Merlin put down the book he had been reading and stood up.

" You're going to get killed because of this magic." Merlin sighed and Nodded.

" I won't do it again."

" I hope not." Gauis left and Merlin cast the spell to clean the Armor. He sat back down and started reading. Suddenly the Door opened.

" Merlin!" It was Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3

" What are you Doing?" Arthur asked His face shocked.

" Um.. Cleaning your armor."

" Merlin. Don't tell Me..."

" I wont."

" You can use magic." Merlin Grimaced.

" Yes, I can... Please Don't Tell Uther!"

" Why shouldn't I?" Athur asked edged toward the Door.

" Arthur... I've been here about a year now. If I wanted to destroy Camolet I could have Already..."

" That's not good enough."

" I'll do Anything! Anything at all!" Arthur straightened.

" Like what?"

" I can... Create anything! I can... Heal any wound! I can... Show you who your True love Is!" Athur looked at him.

" Do that for me."

" What?"

" Show me who my true love is."

" Alright. I'll need time, Tomorrow Morning."

" Agreed." Arthur left. " I won't say a word to anyone."


	4. Chapter 4

" Alright. This will also show your true love that you are theirs. I really shouldn't do this."

" Well I think you would like to keep your head." Arthur said and stuck another spoonful of soup in his mouth.

" Yes. Alright" Merlin mumbled some words. " This may not take effect for a while."

" Whatever just do it."

" Okay! Okay!" Merlin finished his sentance and Arthur blinked in shock. " Is everything okay?"

" Yes. It's just I felt a little shock."

" Alright."

" You may go now Merlin." Merlin bowed and left. He walked back to his room and fell down on his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

What is wrong with me? Merlin couldn't stop thinking about Arthur. Ever since he had cast that spell for Arthur he hadn't been able to get the Prince out of his head.

"Merlin!"

"What Gaius?" Merlin yelled.

"I need you to take this to Lady Morgana."

"Gaius My head is in a Leech Tank!"

"Well take it out then! Make sure there are no leeches on you this time." Gaius yelled back. Merlin sighed and pulled his head out; after getting rid of all the Leeches he took the potion to Morgana. He knocked on the Door and Morgana opened it.

"This is from Gaius." He said and held out his hand.

"Thank you." Merlin looked behind Morgana and saw Arthur. A streak of Flutters shot though him at seeing him. Merlin bowed and left. He quickened his stride and soon was back at Gaius's chambers.


	6. Chapter 6

" Gaius! What is wrong with me?" Merlin called desperately.

" What do you mean!" The Physician rushed in. " What do you feel like?"

" I can't stop thinking about Arthur!"

" Did you do something that he wouldn't approve of?"

" No! I just cast a spell and now..."

" What do you mean? Start from the beginning."

" So it started out with Arthur finding out about my Magic. So in order not to be killed I told him I would do anything. He had me cast a spell that would make him see who is his True Love. I did. Now I can't stop thinking about him." Gaius started laughing. " WHAT!?"

" Merlin, Did that spell allow the True Love to see that they were Arthur's True Love?"

Merlin Nodded.

" Merlin, I suspect YOU are Arthur's True Love." Merlin's eyes widened extra-ordinaly.

" But I can't! I hate Him! And He's a Prince! Isn't there anything I can do?"

" Merlin You cast that Spell so well I don't even think the Great Dragon could reverse it."

" But! But! Gaius! You can't be Okay with this!" Gaius smirked.

" Why don't you go ask the Dragon?" Merlin sighed and said.

" He would tell me that Arthur is One side of the Coin, and I am the Other."

" Then why don't you listen to him?"

" I don't think that is what he Means!" Merlin exlaimed.

" Well we will never know. ' He never Gives Straight Answers.' As you said."

Merlin ran into his room and banged the door shut, He quickly locked it with magic and fell down onto his bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer. I DO NOT own any of the Merlin characters. Thanks for reading and Thanks for your Favorites/Follows and Reviews, They really make my day!**

" Merlin! You have to tell me!" Athur groaned. Merlin sighed and said.

" You haven't noticed anything?"

" No. Not a single hint."

" Then you must be as Dead as a Doornail." Merlin mumbled.

" Merlin. Do you Know?"

" No!" Merlin lied.

" How will I ever find out?"

" Tomorrow, at the Ball." Merlin said quickly.

" But Merlin! I can't wait that Long! and How would I know?"

" Your true love will have a slight Glow. But only you will be able to see the glow. You will have a slight glow to your true Love."

" So I'm going to glow like a Fairy and they will Glow like a Fairy also."

" Yep." Merlin went back to polishing the Armor.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the night of the ball, Merlin was avoiding Arthur. He ducked behind a corner as Arthur walked past.

" Merlin!" Qwen yelled. Merlin ducked back around the corner and walked up to her.

" What's up with Arthur?"

" Um. I don't know." Merlin turned around as he saw Arthur. Right before he turned around he saw a slight glow around Arthur.

" What's up with you?" She asked.

" I forgot to clean out Arthurs stables." He lied.

" Ah. I won't tell." Gwen said. She turned to leave as Morgana called. Suddenly Arthur was right in front of Merlin.

" Merlin, Do you want to explain why..." Arthurs jaw dropped. " Merlin. You're glowing."

Merlin grimaced.

" Merlin, you told me that my true love would be Glowing. You're not. You're not..." Merlin groaned and said.

" I never planned for this."

" Merlin!" Arthur grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hallway. Merlin's wrist burned as Arthur grabbed it. " Are you telling me that you are my True Love?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Disclaimer! I don't own anything!

Merlin nodded. Just barely. He felt all his emotions for Arthur rush to the top. He mentally growled and pushed them back down. But they kept rushing up.

" How is this possible?" Arthur asked.

" I don't know, I guess fate decided that we are meant to be toghether." Merlin realized that Arthur had stepped close to him. He almost backed away, uncomfortable. Arthur grabbed his wrist.

" Merlin, I don't know what to do." He murmured. His lips were drawing close to Merlins.

" Arthur, I'm captivated by you." Merlin replied softly, suddenly Merlin jerked away.

" What is it?" Arthur asked confused. Merlin raised a finger to his lips.

" ARTHUR?" It was Morgana. " There you are. Uther is looking for you."

Arthur nodded.

" I was just asking Merlin if he had remembered to get the royal goblets. "

" Alright." Arthur smiled at Merlin and followed Morgana back into the Ballroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long... my Beta, WffH still hasn't read this. but here you are.**

Merlin watched the birds sing. He was supposed to be getting herbs for Gaius, but he got distracted by nature. Finally he snapped back and went back to gathering herbs. He heard a snap from behind him. Merlin grabbed a stick and held it up as if it was a sword. Suddenly Arthur stepped into the clearing. Merlin grunted and went back to gathering herbs.

" What are you doing?" Arthur asked walking towards him.

" What do I look like I'm doing you Turnip-head?"

" You can't address me like that." Arthur said, his hand on Merlins bent back.

" Sorry. You Royal Turnip-head." Merlin stood up and turned to face Arthur. Merlin dropped the bag he had been carrying. Arthur grabbed his wrist.

" What are you doing out here?" Merlin asked changing Arthur's grip to where he was holding Merlin's hand.

" I'm hunting." He said motioning to a crossbow on the ground.

" You look like your doing a horrible job."

" I am. Do you want to help me?" Merlin smirked.

" What do you mean by that."

" No one likes a cleverclog Merlin." Merlin grinned and picked up his bag.

" I have to go back to the castle. But I can walk with you for a bit."

Arthur smiled and picked up his bow. Merlin grabbed his hand they started walking towards the Castle.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin clapped. Another knight Arthur had taken down. Arthur walked over to him and dumped his helmet and shield in Merlins arms.

" Come on." Arthur headed to his pavillon. Merlin Darted after him.

" Get this stuff off of me." Arthur said leaning against a pole. Merlin quickly started undoing the Armor straps, he set each piece of Armor on the table gently. After he had gotten all the armor off. Merlin handed Arthur a new shirt, Arthur quickly pulled off his other one and put it on. Merlin set out a cold cup of ale and a plate of sausage on the table. Arthur walked over to him.

" Thanks." Arthur was standing barely inches away from Merlin.

" It was my pleasure." Merlin mumbled, Arthur bent lower and he started clearing the distance between their lips. They had almost met when there was a knock on the door. Merlin jerked away and started polishing the armor.

" What is it?" Arthur called sitting down at the table. Uther walked in.

" Good job my boy." He clapped Arthur on the back. Morgana walked in behind him. Merlin was starting to suspect that Morgana knew something. He could feel more resentment growing for the both of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the really long delay, But here you are, I'm running out of Idea's sooooo If you have any go ahead and tell me, In a review or even a PM... Thanks for reading! Rate. Favorite. Review.**

**MiraSkyfury.**

Merlin looked around. Arthur was heading towards him.

_Not right now Arthur!_

Merlin ducked around the corner and hid in the Shadows. He watched Arthur walk past. He sighed with relief and walked back around the corner, He headed towards Gaius's rooms.

" How is Arthur?" Gaius asked.

" Fine, Wait what?"

" Merlin, It's obvious." He said and turned to go to his room.

**A/N: Truthfully guys, I'm just lazy and get Major Writers block... but your reviews and Ideas still help! Thanks again!**


End file.
